


Crash Landing on my heart

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Humor, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned EXO (EXO), Tsundre couple, a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26370364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Car racer Zhang Yixing and CEO Kim Junmyeon(Title from "crash landing on you OST)
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Kudos: 7





	Crash Landing on my heart

Kim Junmyeon, the youngest CEO of SM ( XD) company only has a sister to call a family. And when he finds out that his sister is dating a car racer ... (His parents died in the car accident ... So he fears that he'll lose his sister too.) So he went to meet Yixing at his house.

For a contract to leave his sister.

When he reaches there, Yixing opens the door, finding a god looking ( yes God not Good ... ) boy in front of him. He starstrucked, stands there, staring at the boy. He felt like lightening flowing in his veins. Like electrifying.

Suho smirks, entering in.

He looks around and Yixing follows him like a lost puppy.

He explains to him, everything about the deal. And Yixing just stares at him.

"So what do you take to leave my sister?" Asks Suho. 

Yixing stands up from his seat and takes some steps forward, leaning in to his ear, he whispers :

"You"

Suho feels uncomfortable, hearing unexpected, from someone he doesn't even know. 

He pushes him, Lay smirks and winks at him, sitting back on his seat.

Feeling his heart beat race, Suho is shocked by the affect, Lay had on him because of how much his sister talked about the man in front of him. 

" so? Can you give me that or not?" He hears Yixing's raspy and seductive voice. he looks back at him, who with a little hopeful smile is looking at him. 

"Are you crazy?" He spats at him, feeling flames rushing in the pit of his stomach.

Suho stands up and try to rush towards the door, but gets pushed back by Yixing. He pushes him against the wall of the living room.

"I don't know what's happening to me. I'm sorry, just give it a thought. My feelings are honest. " he pauses when he sees that Suho was glaring at him, he leans in to kiss him, but Suho turns his head to side and he smiles before kissing his cheek and whispering, before letting him go:

"Sorry" 

Suho rushes to the exit and walks out feeling warmth on his cheeks and try to calm his heart down. 

'Damn it'

\---

Suho discussing the work with his secretary is caught by the familiar figure. He sees his sister and Yixing, coming closer ...in his view. He startled, looks around to hide. He closes the work file and says in a hurry, running towards his office room.

"Tell them I'm in a meeting room. Busy, busy, busy. " he talks in hurry, that his office staff just raise an eyebrow, in confusion. And when his secretary, runs up to him: " Sir, Meeting room is in right, not left. " She says, with a big grin on her face. She tries to hide it. Suho glares at her before changing the rout.

Everyone laugh at their Boss's this weird act. They know Suho is always friendly with his staff, but he never run like that just after seeing his sister. Everyone knew " Rain well, she's cute and good person, but demanding and overreacting person. And how much she mean to Suho.

"Hello Maria, Su hyung, is in office room?" Rain asks, to Suho's secretary. "No, he's in meeting room. " She answers, resisting hee urge to laugh, but she can't help herself. Everyone is trying to stop their laughter, but voice of giggling can be heard.

"Busy?" Rain asks. "No. You can go meet him there. " Maria answers, as she sees sad look on her face.

Rain looks at Yixing nodding and singling him to go and meet him;

"Go. I'll be here, waiting for you. " 

Yixing nods before walking towards the meeting room, leaving Rain with Maria. 

Rain smiles, sadly, staring at his back.

"You like him, don't you?" Maria asks, following other's eyes. "But he doesn't have the same feelings for me. He's gay."

\--

Junmyeon hears door opening, sitting on a chair, head down, eyes closed, he asks:

"Are they gone?" Lifting his head up, he sees Yixing leaning against the wall beside the door, smirking

"Why are you running away from me?" He asks, walking towards him.

"Y-you? What are you doing here? " Suho stumbles, as he tries to get up. Lay catches him, " I missed you baby. " He teases. Suho jerks away, pushing him with so much force.

" Are you crazy? You are dating my sister, but hitting upon me. " Junmyeon says, angry and disgusted. 

Yixing looks at him, fondly smiling," I told her, about me liking you. We were never dating. I'm gay, I don't date women." 

"What?" Junmyeon stares at him, in disbelief, not like he cares. "So, instead of her, you're going to bother me, now?" Junmyeon says, sassily, lifting his one eyebrow. 

Yixing laughs. "But, seriously, your sister is happy for you, she said I'm good for you. " Yixing winks.

"Huh? I don't see, what she saw in You. I don't - " Junmyeon starts, but Yixing walks so fast and closes the gap between them, putting his finger on his lips, as cutting his mid sentence, he says, fondly:

" Shh~, don't deny, Junmyeon, I know you feel the same way, 'cause whatever you say, your eyes say otherwise." 

Suho stares in his eyes, not blinking, he gulps down, feeling dryness on his lips.

"First of all" he pushes the other as he starts,"Personal space. And second of all: I believe in words. My eyes don't have mouth. So please that won't work on me"

Yixing steps closure, tressing his nose on his cheek, whispering, " Don't you like it? Say, you don't. This closeness. " 

"I-i d-don't. " Closing his eyes, and moving his face, with the sensation of cold breath of Yixing, he breathes out.

Mhmm." Yixing put his hand on his cheek and caresses it, with his cold fingers: "Still, you don't like it. " He breathes out, staring at Junmyeon face, whose head is up, breathing heavily, with closed eyes. 

"Yixing, please. " Junmyeon breathes out, sinking in Yixing's touch.

"Please what?" Yixing asked.

"Don't do this. " Suho says, opening his eyes and staring at Yixing. 

Yixing steps back. "Okay." Guilt creeps on him. 'do I make him uncomfortable' he steps more backwards,"I'm sorry" he says before walking away, leaving a sad Junmyeon behind. 

\--

Yixing is waiting for Junmyeon. He is hoping Junmyeon would come to see his car race, looking around, wearing his suit. He doesn't find Junmyeon. "I'm sorry, Yixing. I tried to bring him here, but he's afraid of all of this. I can't force him. " Rain explains. 

He walks away from her, without giving a reply. He is furious, but wants to cry too. It is last chance, he thinks that love he sees in those eyes is real, no fu*king way, he is wrong. He is so wrong. Junmyeon don't love him. He doesn't even like him.

"Yixing, In your car. Are you ready?" Refree asks. Yixing nods as he wears his helmet. "  
With blank mind, he hops into the F1 car. And speeds it. 

He drives faster as race start. His mind is playing those beautiful memories he had of him. He realised that he is madly, deeply in love with Kim Junmyeon.. And there's no way out of it.. And he can't force his love on the other. He rather die than do that. 

He increases the speed of his car, not looking in front of him, his view is blurred..then that happens. He feels his body shakes violently and then forces foreword, his eyes going shut, his arms bleeding, but he isn't feeling a bit of pain, his mind is just flashing pictures of Junmyeon.

A picture of Junmyeon, when he first met him, he was standing outside his house. And that was the first time he felt that 'love at first site' happens. And that day started all of this. He was blessed. He fell in love with him, that very moment.

\--

Junmyeon without thinking, runs in the hospital, he doesn't really hear what receptionist said after room no. 101. His eyes are dropping salty water, drops are rolling on his cheeks and wetting his face. His heart is beating furiously, because his mind is playing his past memories.

He doesn't want to loose Yixing, not now, not ever. 'He should have gone to see his race. He should accepted him. It was his fault.' He cries stumbling on his way. As he reaches there, sees his sister, standing outside, crying and waiting for doctors to come out.

"Hyung. " She runs up to him and hugs him. "Hyung. " She cries. "I'm sorry. " Junmyeon mumbles. "It's all my fault. " He dropps on his knees. "I'm sorry. " sobbing harder. "I'm sorry. " he mumbles again and again. 

"Hyung. Everything will be okay. He'll be okay. " His sister sits down and hugging his hyung, drawing soothing circles on his back. 

Junmyeon feels numb from inside. His heart is beating with a hope for Yixing to be alive. He doesn't know if it would stop as his hope will vanish. His mind is playing that love he in those eyes.

That fond smile, when he flirted with him. That confidence on his face to win him back, but then being sorry, realising Junmyeon's uncomfortableness. Yixing really is someone, Junmyeon doesn't want to loose. Junmyeon wants Yixing. He wants everything like before. He liked playing hard to get with Yixing. He wants him.

\--

"Doctor, can we meet Yixing. How is he?" 

"He's good. Yeah, but only one can meet. Don't pressure him to speak. He's still weak. " 

Rain nods, and turns to his brother, who is looking down the whole time. "You should go. Meet him. " 

Junmyeon shakes his head, but his sister pushes him inside the room, Yixing is in. 

Yixing looks pale. His eyes are closed, he opens them, slowly, as soon as Junmyeon enters in. He weakly smiles. Junmyeon gives a weak smile back. He sits down beside him. Head down, forcing himself to not cry. But miserably fails. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize, how important you are in my life. I don't want to loose you, I love you. " Junmyeon cries, palming his face, sobbing. Yixing lifts his hand and caresses slowly and weakly, Junmyeon's thigh. Junmyeon looks at him, removing his hands.

"I love you, too baby. " Yixing mouths. Junmyeon smiles, taking Yixing's hand in his both. "I'm sorry. " he mumbles again.  
Yixing grabs his hand with his own, and pulls him closer. Junmyeon shocked, quickly put his hands beside Yixing's chest, preventing him to get hurt.

'where that strength came from?'

His face is barely away from Yixing's. His heart is beating fast, because of the sudden action Yixing just did. He stares at Yixing's smirking and proud face, making Junmyeon, scared. "Don't be sorry, just kiss me. " Yixing mouths. 

Slowly touching Junmyeon's lips then his own, licking his own finger that touches Junmyeon's lips. 

Junmyeon blushes and a strange warmth creeps on his body. He closes the gap between them and gives a little peck on his dry and pale lips.

They both smiles, staring in each others eyes. As Junmyeon gives another peck and promises Yixing for a full kiss, when he'll be fine and out from this hospital.

"I have to say, you came crashing into my heart" Junmyeon puns, making Yixing turn around,"okay bye" before Junmyeon gasps. 

"How dare you-" 

Fin


End file.
